


Une parfaite vision

by camille_miko



Series: Drabble Meme Time [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La voix ronronnante de Harry aurait dû inquiéter Severus bien avant, néanmoins…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une parfaite vision

\- Vous êtes bon pour la fessée…  
La voix ronronnante de Harry aurait dû inquiéter Severus bien avant, néanmoins… Il avait appris a fait confiance à ses jeunes amants. Cela n’avait pas été facile, loin de là. Instinctivement, il se méfiait, il ne relâchait jamais son attention.  
Pourtant, Harry et Draco avaient l’air de rien, mais, ils avaient su renverser son monde. Et aujourd’hui, il était allongé sur les genoux de Harry, sa main caressant ses fesses avant de les fesser.

Et Draco était assis dans un fauteuil, une parfaite vision sur le spectacle, alors qu’il se masturbait.


End file.
